


Step 1: Offer encouragement

by DiamondsxStags



Series: Azula's Guide To Being A Good Aunt [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And Aang and Toph, F/M, Katara and Zuko are married with kids, Mai and Azula and Ty Lee are in a polyamourous relationship, Multi, So are Sokka and Suki, This takes place after the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Azula sees her niece Kana struggling with her bending, she decides it's time to step up to the role of aunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step 1: Offer encouragement

**Azula's Guide To Being A Good Aunt**

**Step One: Offer Encouragement**

 

"Gah!"

Azula stopped in the middle of her walk through the palace gardens and turned to her left, just in time to see her niece Kana fall onto her back. She paused and watched as Kana struggled to her feet, noticing that her clothes were stained with dirt and dust. "Kana," Azula called out, "what are you doing?"

Kana jumped and quickly turned to see Azula. "Oh, aunt Azula!" She looked and sounded relieved. "I'm not doing anything."

"Oh really?" Azula raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Then why are your clothes dirty?"

"Oh, this?" Kana looked down at herself and Azula could practically hear the gears turning in her head. "Oh well this is, um..." She quickly looked around for a good excuse, but when none presented itself, she sighed and hung her head. "I was practicing my bending."

"So why are you all dirty? You're a firebender, not an earthbender." Azula waited for a reply, but when Kana didn't even raise her head, she tried another tactic. She approached Kana and went down on one knee, gently placing a hand on Kana's shoulder. "Kana, you can tell me."

Kana sniffled and for a split second Azula was afraid she was going to start crying, and Azula never knew what to do with a crying child, she usually awkwardly handed them over to their parents and avoided the child until they felt better. But Kana, possibly sensing her aunt's discomfort, wiped her eyes. "Because I keep failing and falling over." She looked up at Azula, her eyes watering. "It's not fair aunt Azula! Pakku is younger than me and he's already doing advanced waterbending! Why can't I bend as well as him?" Then, without warning, Kana fell against Azula's chest in tears.

More than a little startled, Azula looked down at her little niece and wondered what to do. She quickly looked around, but it was just them and no one else was in sight. Knowing that she had to do something because she was Kana's aunt, Azula awkwardly patted Kana's back. "Uh, there there." She said nervously, wincing slightly when it didn't seem to work. Azula cleared her throat. "Now come on Kana, crying isn't going to solve anything."

Still sniffling, Kana pulled away from Azula and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry aunt Azula, I'm just..." she sighed. "I just don't understand. _I_ ' _m_ the older sibling, I should be the best at bending!" She gasped and looked like she had seen something horrible. "What if when Ursa gets older she becomes a better bender than me too?"

"Now you just need to calm down Kana." Azula said, gentle but still firm. "You're still young, you have plenty of time to learn."

"But what if I'm not able to catch up with Pakku?" The way Kana said it made it sound like that would be the worst possible thing to ever happen to her.

That simple question made Azula's insides clench.

_"You'll never catch up."_

"I'm sure you will." Azula spoke gently. "In fact, you won't just catch up to Pakku, you'll surpass him."

Kana sniffed and looked up at Azula hopefully. "Y-you really think so aunt Azula?"

"Of course I do. After all, you are my niece." Azula smiled and stood back up. "And I think it's about time I taught you some firebending myself rather than leaving you in the hands of incompetent fools, how does that sound?"

By now Kana was grinning and practically bouncing up and down with delight. "Oh yes please aunt Azula!"

"Good." Azula smiled down at her niece. "Now, show me your stance."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Azula does seem a little OOC here but this is just the starting point of the series and as the series continues you'll all to get see how Azula became the person she is in this series.


End file.
